Rise of Robin
by MsWikit
Summary: Dick Grayson has crossed into a new life, full of strange and new experiences. This is a written copy of the first years of Robin and the challenges he underwent.


Sorry I've been inactive! I've been sick for the past week or so, and I've been trying desperately to catch up on schoolwork. Thankfully, all of my teachers are being very generous in terms of make-up work.

This is basically a little origin story for Robin, at least in the Young Justice universe. I think I may do a few more of these to include Robin's other 'firsts.' Like when he was first exposed to the media, first met the League, etc. No worries though. I'll still be updating Emergency/Circus Dreams, whenever I can kick myself into getting to work on the chapters.

* * *

><p>"That's enough."<p>

Dick froze at the sound of Batman's voice. It was like having cold water spilled over his head. The nine-year-old boy was suddenly shocked back into reality. The mindless rage that had engulfed him slowly ebbed away. He became aware of his surroundings once more. They were on a rooftop. They'd chased Zucco up here once they got past his armed guards. It was a muggy summer night and oddly still. Dick was holding Zucco up by his navy blue blazer with one fist. The other had been reeling back for another punch when Batman spoke. Now it was frozen in mid-air. Dick began to admire his handiwork. Zucco's right eye was blackened and swollen. Three of his teeth were lying on the concrete. His nose was broken and bleeding. Dick had beaten him to the brink of losing consciousness. The young boy slowly relinquished his death grip on the mobster's blazer. Zucco flopped down with a low moan of pain. It took all of his self-control to lower his other fist and stand. He finally realized that hot tears were flowing out from under his mask and down his cheeks. Dick's entire body was shaking. He wasn't sure if it was from grief, anger, or adrenaline. Perhaps it was all three.

Distant police sirens broke the unusual stillness. Batman had probably let the GCPD know that they had apprehended Zucco. They were on their way to collect.

And suddenly he was back at the circus. He was standing at the bottom of the rope ladder. His cousin John was at his feet. Broken. Still. Quiet. Cold. Police sirens and ambulances were wailing outside.

Rage filled him again. He let out a scream and slammed his foot on to Zucco's chest with all the strength he could muster. There was an audible _snap_ as one of his ribs broke. The wind was knocked out of him, and Zucco could not scream. He let out another hoarse moan that was drowned out by the sirens. Dick raised his foot for another stomp, but Batman grabbed his shoulder firmly and pulled him away. The young boy stumbled backwards and regained his balance. In his anger, he turned and punched the dark knight a few times in the chest. Batman stood there silently. With each punch, Dick's strength drained until he collapsed on to his hands and knees. Violent sobs shook his entire body.

"He ruined my life." Dick sobbed. "He _ruined_ it…"

The sirens stopped out in front of the building. Car doors opened and slammed as cops began to rush in for the arrest. Dick let Batman pull him to his feet. He was still crying when Batman pulled him close and fired his grappling hook. It caught on the railing of a taller building. The two of them shot upwards and on to the roof.

"Sit here." Batman told him firmly. "I'm going to talk to the commissioner." With that, he left him.

Dick collapsed on to his bottom with a whimpering sob. He wasn't sure why he was crying. The training had paid off. Zucco was captured and on his way to jail. Why was he upset, then?

_It won't bring them back. _Dick thought suddenly. _No matter what happens to him, it won't bring them back. Nothing will bring them back. Nothing will fix this._ The realization caused him to let out another sob. After another minute or so, he managed to get a hold of himself. Dick wiped the tears from his face and managed to stop sniffling. The pain wouldn't go away. It was something he would have to carry for the rest of his life. Nothing would fix it.

"You knew." Dick said. He didn't need to turn around to realize Batman had returned. "You knew it wouldn't make me feel any better. You knew!" He looked towards him.

"I did." Batman admitted.

"Then why?"

"You needed to learn that lesson for yourself."

"Lesson…?"

"You know."

"…revenge isn't the answer." Dick said, almost reluctant to say the words. "But…if I can stop this…if I can stop someone else from having to feel like this…"

"You can. And I think you're ready."

xxxx

Batman lit a match, bringing dim orange light into the world. He used it to light the single candle that was sitting on the small table.

"Isn't this all kind of elaborate?" Dick asked. He glanced down at the book on the table. An old beaten copy of the Bible.

"You like elaborate. You like putting on a show." Batman replied as he put out of the match. He looked over the young boy in front of him. Dick had removed his mask. His bright blue eyes were free of any tears. Tracking down Zucco and ensuring his arrest had changed something in him. Just as the dark knight had hoped. Yes, Dick was ready. Though the real question was if the world was ready. "One hand on the Bible."

Dick obeyed, setting his left hand on the Bible and raising his right. Batman did the same. "Repeat after me-"

"Repeat after me." Dick smiled.

"I…"

"I…"

"State your name."

Dick didn't crack a joke this time. "Richard John Grayson."

"…swear to uphold justice…"

"…swear to uphold justice…"

"…in Gotham, and wherever else I may be needed…"

"…in Gotham, and wherever else I may be needed…"

"…and to help, protect, and serve the innocent."

"…and to help, protect, and serve the innocent."

"I swear to never take a life, innocent or otherwise."

"I swear to never take a life, innocent or otherwise."

"And I swear to never abandon the mission…"

"And I swear to never abandon the mission…"

"…no matter the cost."

"…no matter the cost."

There was a tense silence as the weight of the words hung in the air. In his mind, Dick was already memorizing them. Even at this young age he knew this was the turning point in his life. Things would never be the same after he completed this vow. He was stepping away from his old life forever. Once he crossed this threshold, there was no turning back. Dick looked directly at Batman and nodded once. He knew what this meant. The young boy was ready to leave behind that life. He had to.

"I will uphold this vow…" Batman began again.

"I will uphold this vow…"

"…under the name of…" He paused, silently telling Dick that this was the chance to name himself.

"…under the name of…" Dick sat there in silence. Before now, he had not put thought into a name. But he would have to have one. For a moment he was at a loss. What would he call himself?

"_You did wonderful, Dick! You looked like a little robin up there…"_

"_Hush now, my little robin, mama's here…"_

"_You did good, bird brain!"_

"That's my boy! I swear you should have been born with wings, son!"

The answer pounced on him. He said the word swiftly. "Robin."

If Batman was surprised by this choice, he didn't show it. His guess was that it had some importance to Dick. It wasn't his place to question it. (And, deep down, he was fairly pleased that Dick didn't go with 'Batboy.')

The vow was finished. The threshold was crossed. Dick Grayson, the circus raised acrobat and youngest member of the Flying Graysons, had been left behind. Now he was a different person entirely. Baptized in blood, Gotham had created a new hero from one of its many tragedies.

And on that summer night, Robin spread his wings for the first time.


End file.
